Rebel Scum
by Let-The-Wookiee-Win
Summary: My take on the Rebels storming of the Bunker during Return of the Jedi.


Okay, this is my first upload and to say I'm twitchy would be an understatment!

Why? I mean, seriously, the world is _not_ going to stop spinning just because you think this is crap.

But...this is my world. This is the alternative universe I have created for Han and Leia. The same Han and Leia I fell in love with in The Empire Strikes Back and the one nobody can take away from me.

So here goes, here's my take on what might have taken place when the Rebels stormed the Bunker during Return of the Jedi. With a huge nod to 'Imperial Games' by AndThenThereWasSilence and thanks to Erma W who encouraged me to give this a go.

Please be aware there is the threat of sexual violence contained within this fic. Oh, and under no circumstances do I receive any kind of payment for this. I mean, seriously, would you pay good money for this...

PS Review if you wish but please be gentle with me!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You rebel scum!" The Imperial sneered.

The hand Han had previously extended to placate Leia clamped firmly to his left hip. "Scum?" He asked incredulously.

The Imperial's eyes had followed the movement and he grinned malevolently at Han.

"You heard me." He Imperial repeated. "Rebel. Scum."

In the instant the last word left his lips, the Imp drew back the arm holding his blaster and viciously struck Leia across the face.

A combination of the speed, surprise and sheer force of the attack knocked Leia from her feet and sent her crashing to the ground, her knees and palms taking the impact.

Before she had a chance to regain her composure, the Imperial Officer grabbed the collar of her tunic and yanked her back to her feet.

Two Stormtroopers gripped Han's upper arms and struggled to keep him from escaping their grasp.

"Get them out of here!" The Officer commanded indicating the members of the strike team, while his eyes roamed Leia's features.

When the bunker was empty of all but Han, Leia, the Officer and two Stormtroopers, a sly grin Han recognised all too well spread across the Imperial's face.

"You let her go!" Han spat angrily, his breathing too fast and too ragged.

"She yours?" The Imp asked, tightening his grip at Leia's throat until she gagged.

"You let her go!" Han repeated.

"Sure." The Officer unclenched his fist and Leia dropped to her knees again, gasping for breath.

Then he kicked her in the stomach. Once. Hard.

Leia doubled over, coughing, spitting blood and desperately gulping for every lungful of air.

"You Son of a..." Han wrenched himself free of the Stormtroopers and launched himself at the Imperial Officer.

It was a futile attempt. As soon as he was free of their hold, the 'Troopers raised their rifles and hit Han squarely behind the kneecaps forcing him to the ground, before they aimed their weapons at his head.

"It's really quite touching." The Imperial intoned. "How vermin such as you cling to the belief that someone such as I might actually give a damn."

He reached down and again yanked Leia to her feet. Her stomach screamed in agony and blood streaked her chin and throat where the Imperial's blaster had split her lip.

"Do you have a name?" The Imp asked Leia who was fighting a wave of nausea and defiantly jutting her chin at him.

The Officer continued to drink in her small frame and delicate features before dragging her up to his face.

"I asked you a question, rebel scum!" He barked.

Leia's mouth twitched and a guttural sound echoed through her throat as she spat saliva and blood in the Officer's face.

"Uugh!" The Imperial winced and again tightened his grip at Leia's throat. "I'm going to enjoy having you!"

"Stop!" Han cried. "You're making a bigmistake if you think she's just another member of the Rebel Alliance."

The Imperial was barely listening. He had tucked his blaster in it's holster, forced Leia back to her knees and was grappling with her in an attempt to remove her camouflage coverall.

"Listen to me!" Han pleaded. "That's Leia Organa you've got there. That's _Princess_ Leia Organa. And I'm telling you, if you harm her you're gonna be in serious trouble with the big guy on that Death Star up there!"

The Imperial threw back his head in laughter.

"Well what do you know boys? We've got ourselves a real live Princess." He scoffed, finally ripping the camouflage covering over Leia's head and tossing it aside.

"It's true!" Han shouted and pointed first at himself then at Leia. "Han Solo, Captain of the Millennium Falcon. The ship that rescued her from the first Death Star. And Leia Organa, Princess of Alderaan. You gotta have heard of us."

The Officer dragged Leia back to her feet, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist as she struggled fiercely against him.

"Oh I've heard of you." The Imp shot back. "I also heard of the dozen or so decoys around the Galaxy. Why we caught one ourselves only a week ago. She fought like a Hellcat too! Died in a detention cell before anyone got to interrogate her properly."

"This is no decoy. I promise you." Han reasoned trying to remain calm.

"And I should take the word of rebel scum like you." The Imp laughed again.

Leia, though still struggling hard against her captor, had now regained enough of her equilibrium to reach behind her, grab a fistful of the Officer's hair and pull it from his scalp. The Officer howled in pain and flung Leia down, his foot stamping on the small of her back and crushing her against the hard duracrete floor. Again Leia saw stars, failing this time to allow a small whimper escape her lips.

"Try that again and I'll have your mate's genitals as a souvenir!" The Officer barked.

Leia remained still, both to conserve her energy and in an attempt to feign unconsciousness. A grin spread across the Officer's face. He knelt and grasped a fistful of Leia's hair in retaliation, pulling her backwards and up into a kneeling position.

"Tell me _Princess_ , have you ever received a man?" He asked her quietly.

Leia's fortitude was beginning to give way to real fear as he tugged her head backwards and leaned into her neck, his mouth beside her ear.

"Does the Princess of Alderaan have no voice?" He asked and placed his free hand around her chin. "I'll ask you again, Princess of Alderaan, have you ever received a man. Here?"

His eyes focussed on her lips and he drew his thumb across them wiping blood across her cheek as it went.

"Don't do this." Han begged.

The Imperial released her face and roughly grasped a buttock cheek.

"Here?" He breathed into her ear before sliding his hand around to her groin and cupping between her thighs. "Or here?"

"You want gratification. I understand that." Han babbled. "I know every technique there is."

"Have you ever received this man?" The Officer jerked Leia's head in Han's direction as he laughed at his captive. "Maybe I'll let him have you. Once I and my men have finished."

" _No!_ " Han bellowed and once again tried to fling himself forward, only to be restrained by the two Stormtroopers. Each holding an arm, twisted at an almost unbearably painful angle.

The Imperial released Leia and rose, leering down at her.

"Stand up." He commanded. When she didn't move, he kicked her sharply in the thigh and repeated. "I said, stand up."

Slowly, Leia rose to her feet with her back to the Officer. She stared straight ahead, refusing to look into Han's pleading eyes.

"If you disobey me, my men will kill your mate and take you anyway. Is that clear?" He asked.

Leia nodded her understanding.

"But, where are my manners." The Imp joked. "Give your man a kiss. While you still taste only of yourself."

Leia moved hesitantly toward Han, trying not to look into his eyes, knowing the terror for her she would see there.

"Leia." He said desperately as she crouched before him.

"Sssh!" It was the only word she had spoken. She placed a soft finger at his lips, closed her eyes and kissed him. Her hand was warm on his cheek, her tongue lightly exploring his mouth, her attitude telling him it was going to be all right. And when they parted, their eyes locked. Just for a moment. And in that moment, each told the other to trust them. Then she was being hauled back to her feet, far enough away for Han not to be able to reach her but close enough that he might dare to risk an attempt.

"Now take your clothes off. Slowly. Like you're doing it for him." The Imp rasped and pressed himself to Leia's back, his eyes glued to Han's. "Take your eyes from one another and I will order my men to kill him."

Breathing steadily Leia pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it to her right. She carefully removed her holster, laying it atop her shirt.

She did as she was told, kept her eyes locked on Han's. Han returned the gaze, blinking slowly enough to follow her holster as it was laid weapon uppermost. It might be the only opportunity they would get and Han knew it.

Leia's expression told him all he needed to know. When the chance presented itself he was to take it and if he couldn't take out the Imperials, then he would do what he must to protect her.

Leia pulled first one, then the other boot from her feet and threw them aside. The Imperial smiled as Leia shimmied out of her military pants and dropped them deliberately and lightly over her holster.

"And I thought Imperial uniforms were cheap." The Imp criticised, eyeing her military issue underwear. "At least they don't make us wear these abominations!"

His hands lightly gripped her upper arms, running down to her wrists which he seized and clamped to the top of her head and telling her that was where they were to stay. Then he circled her, slowly, one hand trailing around her body reminding her she was still within his grasp.

Han used the moment to glance at the holster.

To memorise it's exact location.

To establish it's precise distance.

To estimate his chances of success.

While Leia had been slowly stripping to her skimpies, Han had released the pressure in his arms by infinitesimal increments. The Stormtroopers clearly hadn't sensed any change or they would have increased their hold. All he had to do now was wait for Leia's signal.

The Imperial Officer wrapped an arm around her waist and inhaled deeply.

"Hmm. I'll give you rebel scum credit for one thing, you smell nice." He smiled and slid his free hand into the rear of her shorts, fingering her buttocks. "Nice ass."

His hand travelled slowly around and over her hips to rest against her abdomen, fingers spread wide three outside her shorts, two remaining within.

"I'm not much of an ass man." The Imp grinned at Han. "But I know a couple of my men will be salivating at thought."

"You expect me to kneel here and watch you rape her?" Han queried.

"No. I expect you to kneel there and watch me _play_ with her." The Officer moved his hands to her arms, his fingertips tickling their way from her elbows to her armpits. "Then I expect you to watch me and my men _enjoy_ her."

"I'd rather you just killed me now!" Han spat.

"Your time will come rebel scum." The Officer told him as his hands swept down her ribcage to her hips.

From his peripheral vision, Han could see the Stormtroopers holding his arms were becoming distracted by the show in front of them.

 _Good_. He thought. _It'll make it easier for me when the time comes_.

The Imp groaned audibly as he pressed his groin against Leia's back. One hand pushed into her shorts again groping at her abdominal flesh, the other crept beneath her military camisole and moved tantalisingly slowly toward her right breast.

He groaned louder, grinning at Han as his hand clamped around Leia's small breast squeezing and pumping it painfully in his fist.

The Officer pulled her tighter against him, his growing arousal firm against her back.

"A gentleman would use his fingers on a lady first." He whispered into her ear. "Make sure she was ready to receive him. But, let's be honest, you're not a lady. You're just rebel scum. And I'm going to hear you say it before I'm done with you!"

His hand moved to her left breast, fingers roughly manipulating it's nipple until it was erect.

"She likes it." The Imp laughed. "See how she responds to my touch."

He continued to squeeze and pinch the breast, using his thumbnail to tease at the soft flesh of the areola beneath Leia's nipple.

She felt a searing pain, was faintly aware of blood oozing from a wound but her eyes remained fixed on Han's. She felt the Officer's hand leave her breast to fumble with the enclosures to his pants.

"Time to spread your legs rebel scum!" The Imp growled and Leia made her move.

With a fast, furtive glance at the Stormtroopers holding Han's arms, Leia slammed her head backwards butting the Imperial Officer in the nose. She was dimly aware of the sound of bone and cartilage popping but her main focus had returned to Han who, with a mighty roar, heaved his arms together slamming the two Stormtroopers heads together and sending them into oblivion. In the next instant he had lurched forward, grabbed her blaster from it's holster and screamed at her to get down before he discharged the weapon directly into the Imperial Officer's face.

Han wasn't sorry.

He'd called Leia rebel scum!

He had deserved to die.

 _Leia!_

Han looked over at her, crouched with her eyes held tightly shut, her arms wrapped just as tightly around her head.

"Leia." He begged, crawling to her, her arms flailing as he tried to cradle her to him. "Hey, it's me! It's Han. It's okay honey, it's me."

She opened her eyes, ceased struggling and buried herself in his embrace.

"It's okay Sweetheart. I promise you. It's going to be okay." He soothed and felt her relax before he lifted her face to his and kissed her tenderly. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"The bunker." She reminded him. "We still have to blow up the bunker."

A look of pure amazement passed across Han's face. He shouldn't have been surprised. It was her steely determination that had first attracted him. Among other things.

"Put your things back on..." He frowned at the spread of blood through her camisole. "You're bleeding!"

"It's nothing." She insisted. "Just get the charges."

Leia pulled on her pants and boots before her shirt, careful not to catch her aching bosom, while Han located and started setting charges around the bunker.

"All done here, you ready?" He called to her.

She was looking at the body of the Imperial Officer, offering a silent Alderaanian prayer to whatever Gods he may have worshipped.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He chided. "After what he was gonna do to you?"

"I may hate what he stood for. I may have fought against him for my beliefs. But I can't condemn him in death." She said simply. "Not without becoming the very thing I despise about the Empire."

"Whatever." He grabbed her elbow and pulled her along beside him. "Run!"

They ran.

From the bunker to a trench where Han covered Leia with as much of his body as he could. The explosion, when it came, shook the ground around them and triggered a series of further explosions throughout the maze of tunnels beneath them.

"Come on." He told her, taking her hand and running toward the forest.

Their job was done; it was over to the attack being led by Lando now in the skies above Endor and that meant he could get Leia to safety and to receive the medical treatment she needed. His squad was nowhere to be seen and Han hoped if they had been taken into Imperial custody that they would suffer no retribution for the destruction of the Shield Generator.

"Now what?" Leia asked, panting from the run.

"Now, I'm gonna get you to a Med Droid." He told her.

"No!" She pulled her hand free and stopped dead in her tracks.

"But Leia..." He started.

"I said no!" She repeated.

"But you're bleeding." He tried to reason and pointed at her chest.

"I don't care. I'm not going to see a Medic." Her jaw was set firm and Han softened.

"If this is about..." He started.

She cut him off with an icy glare.

"Please don't tell me you understand." She accused. "It's not _your_ 'virtue' they'll examine!"

"I'll tell them you got shot. A laser blast, right across your..." He pointed again at her chest, considering. "Granted, it probably doesn't look much like a laser blast."

"Please Han." She pleaded softly, her eyes telling of her sadness. "I had to endure it after the Death Star. And after Bespin, there were so many questions. You know Mon Mothma even asked if you'd taken advantage of me?"

"I hope you told her I wasn't that kinda guy!" Han growled.

"After Jabba too." Leia sighed. "I can't go through that again. We have some medical supplies in the camp don't we? I can just dress it myself and no one need ever know. Not about any of it."

Han gave her his lopsided smile.

"Sure thing Sweetheart." He told her and retook her hand, favouring her with a wink. "Come on."

They followed the trail back to the Ewok encampment and climbed the myriad of walkways to the small hut they had shared with Chewie and the droids the previous night.

Leia sat on one of the lumpy bunks and removed her shirt while Han retrieved their limited medical supplies and knelt at her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Leia snapped as he began to raise the bottom of her camisole.

"Lemme see." He said.

"I don't think so." She responded.

"Leia, I need to clean the wound." He explained.

"I can do that. Dress it too. I _am_ capable you know!" She frowned.

Han sat back on his haunches.

"What are you afraid of?" He taunted.

"I think we established some time ago General, I don't do afraid. Certainly not of you." She replied with a glare.

"So let me look." His hands reached again for the bottom of her camisole. "Come on. I'm not gonna hurt ya."

Tentatively she removed her hands, careful to only allow him manoeuvrability to raise the left side of her military vest.

"Kriff Leia!" Han groaned as he exposed the ragged flesh. "What did he have, claws?"

He gently used the pad of his thumb to soothe the angry red soreness beneath the wound and felt Leia flinch at his touch.

"This really needs a Medic." He confirmed.

"Weren't you listening? I said no Medic." Leia tried to push his hand away but he held firm.

"There's no Bacta here. You cover that with just a sterile dressing and it'll scar." He advised her.

"I'll take my chances." She said. "Besides, it's not like they go on public display or anything."

"Pity that." He grinned. "I bet they make quite an attractive pair."

"You're mocking me." She accused him.

"No honey." He said shaking his head. "I'm admiring you."

He returned his attention to the wound.

It was no longer oozing blood and the more he looked, the more he realised it probably wasn't as deep as it had first appeared. It'd be sore and would probably catch on every piece of clothing she possessed but there was no sign of infection and any scar should be relatively minor.

And then, without warning, he leaned forward and traced the abrasion with the tip of his tongue. Leia yelped and pulled away, breathing hard, her face a study of surprise, then shock, then annoyance finally turning to anger.

"Wha...What...?" She stammered.

"Saliva." Han explained. "Nature's own antiseptic. You never seen an animal lick itself?"

"Aunt Tia had pittins. But they just used to lick themselves for cleanliness." Leia reminisced before the cloud of truth enveloped her.

 _Except she wasn't my Aunt. Not really. And my father..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by Han's soft laughter.

"You're making fun of me!" Leia stated.

"No Sweetheart. I'm really not." He spoke earnestly. "I've eaten at the same table as you, hunkered down on the same leaf-covered forest floor and fought Imperials alongside you, but every now and again you say or do something that reminds me you're a Princess who was raised in a Castle."

"It was a Palace actually." She corrected and blushed. "You're staring!"

"Daydreaming, is all." He answered, looking up at her before asking softly. "Do you trust me?"

"With my life." She replied, her voice little above a whisper.

Han dipped his head and, lightly cupping her breast, again ran his tongue over the laceration.

Leia closed her eyes against the odd sensations of this man, this man who to outward appearance cared more for his ship than for any living being, as he slavered his tongue across her breast.

Han stole a glance up at Leia, noting that her eyes were closed, her mouth slightly parted.

His free hand moved to span the small of her back as he continued to lavish her with his attention.

She sighed, unconsciously arching her back towards him and laid a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. She felt giddy and reckless as an "oh" escaped her lips and her head lolled back.

Han used the moment to shift position, to slide his hands fully beneath her camisole and raise it until Leia lifted her arms for him to remove the item from her and drop it to the floor.

And then he covered her breast, not just with his tongue but his whole mouth.

Fingertips teased the delicate flesh on the underside of her breast whilst he flicked the tip of his tongue surreptitiously across her nipple.

The sensations were incredible!

In her youth, the occasional Son of one of her Father's visiting dignitary's had caught her eye, so she was no stranger to the odd kiss or youthful fondle.

But this was different.

This was a _man_.

Doing something unbelievably pleasurable with his mouth.

And she didn't want it to stop!

Her fingers dug into his shoulder and Han adjusted position again, moving cautiously to edge her backwards until they were both laid on the cot.

Leia's hand was now tangled in the hair at the back of his head.

Han drew his lips together, gathered them around her hard nipple, sucking it into a peak before letting it plop from his mouth. He was breathing heavily as he turned to look directly into Leia's eyes.

 _Say something Solo!_ A voice in his head repeated over and over. But no words would come.

And she was just looking at him. Her eyes, two dreamy pools of liquid chocolate.

 _Say something woulda!_ The voice told him.

Instead he moved to hover above her before lowering his head and crushing her mouth with his. Her arms were about him, holding him tightly, fingers roaming his hair.

 _Did she know what that did to him?_ He wondered. _How the touch and the taste of her excited him the way no other woman had. And there had been women!_

 _I should tell him about Vader._ She thought. _He has a right to know. More, he deserves to know. Then he can decide if it ends here. Now._

Their need to breathe forced them to break their kiss.

Han lay back, on his side, studying Leia's face.

She looked more tired than he liked her looking. The make up she wore had been applied a little more thickly in an attempt to conceal the fact, but to Han it just made the dark shadows beneath her eyes all the more obvious.

And those eyes, dark shimmering pools that burned with a wanton desire. For him perhaps, but more, for peace and justice for a Galaxy all too exhausted by war and poverty and oppression.

And there was a sadness there too. For the loss of Alderaan, for friends and family now gone, for those who had fought alongside her but were able to do so no more.

And something else, something Han could sense but not quite fully understand.

Leia gazed back, drinking in Han's features.

Rugged...brazen...cocky...handsome...sexy.

And his eyes, soft hazel one minute, glinting fire and ice the next. She could let herself fall in love with that face. If she hadn't done so already.

"What are you thinking about?" Leia asked him with a mellow, lilting voice.

"I'm hoping the strike team are safe. I'm wondering where Chewie's at and if he's okay. I'm trying _not_ to think just how much damage that scoundrel Lando's gone and done to my ship. I'm assuming Luke's sorted whatever business it is he felt he needed to sort." Han cupped Leia's face, stroking her cheek with his thumb and giving her his best lopsided grin. "And I'm sincerely hoping the next time I find myself side by side with you in a bed, that we're both naked and making love."

"I'm glad I was in there somewhere." She replied with a light laugh.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"I'm wondering why your hair does that, why it seems to go against all the laws of physics and gravity and such to just do it's own thing. I'm wishing I could figure out if your eyes are brown-hazel or green-hazel, either way they have a way of undressing me whenever they look my way. I'm asking myself if you got that kink in your nose the same way you got that scar on your chin, whatever way that was." She said, drawing a finger from his hairline, past his eyes, along the bridge of his nose and across the scar on his chin. "And I'm hoping the next time I find myself lying beside you in a bed, that we're both naked and making love."

"I'm glad I was in there somewhere." He grinned broadly.

"Han..." Leia started, planning to somehow explain the conversation she'd had with Luke.

A cold breeze blew through the hut, chilling them both and producing goosebumps on Leia's exposed torso. They rose and Leia pulled on her shirt while Han headed out onto the walkway, Leia following quickly behind.

Up in the evening sky the remnants of the Death Star crackled and burned as it's shards entered Endor's atmosphere. Han's delight was tempered as he looked down at Leia's eyes searching the skies, worry etched through her every pore.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew." He tried to reassure her.

"He wasn't." She said, gazing off into the distance. "I can feel it."

"You love him." Han observed, with a quirky smile. "Dontcha?"

"Wh...yes." Leia answered him honestly, lifting her face to look at him.

Han felt the fire that had been lit in his belly suddenly extinguish.

"All right. I understand. Fine. When he comes back...I won't get in the way." He told her hoping he sounded as magnanimous as he'd tried to sound.

Leia stared at him for a moment. Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing. Han Solo doing something not for himself, but for someone else. And moreover, for her.

"Ahh...no...it's not like that at all." She smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He's my brother."

Han heard the words. Tried to process them in his head.

 _The kid?_

 _Her brother?_

 _When did that happen?_

 _ **How** did that happen?_

He was vaguely aware of her hand against his cheek.

Only dimly aware of her turning his stunned face back toward hers.

Even when her lips pressed against his he wasn't fully cognizant of his surroundings, not until one thought finally penetrated his subconscious.

 _ **Luke is her brother.**_

Well that made everything all right.

That made everything absolutely, completely and utterly all right.

He'd forgive her that kiss back on Hoth. It had only been to make him jealous anyway.

Han's smile of realisation broke through her kiss and they parted. He grinned at her and pulled her once more to him for another brief but searing kiss before a loud Wookiee roar interrupted them from the forest floor.

"Go." Leia told him. "I'll change out of this blood-stained shirt and come down to you."

Han watched her skip lightly back into the hut. He no longer cared who she used to be, the only thing that mattered now was that she was his.

And he was hers.

Another loud and impatient Wookiee roar tore through the dusk.

"All right already." Han called out to him. "Keep your fur on!"


End file.
